Lullaby of Death
by Children of Light
Summary: Ever since the Crimson War, Senka and Kowa, the two major countries, have been living together harmoniously. But when rumours of a secret military weapon called the 'Lullaby of Death' arise, Senka attacks. Kowa has no choice but to mobilize the Lullaby of Death. Soon, the Scarlet War will begin. AU. Collab with Honekoneko2. [OC Submission Closed]
1. Senka Attacks

The Crimson War. It was a bloody war fought between the two major countries, Senka and Kowa. Its name is a reference to the blood spilt by the warriors. There's a rumour that the amount of blood could taint a mountain red.

After that cold, cruel, harsh war, Senka and Kowa finally returned to peace, living side-by-side in harmony.

But all good things must come to an end. Almost a century after the Crimson War, another war is starting.

One that will be known to the people of the future as…

The Scarlet War.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Of course I have. You can't walk a step in Senka without hearing someone talk about it."

"Do you really think Kowa has a secret military weapon or is it just the rumours?"

"I hope not. But the rumours say it's called the 'Lullaby of Death'. What if the rumours are true and they attack us?"

"But why? We've been living peacefully for around a century together!"

"Maybe they're mad about the Crimson War. Who knows? All that matters is that if they use this 'Lullaby of Death' against us, we're doomed!"

"I think the government is planning on attacking Kowa. You know, get the first hit."

"I would do that, too, if another powerful country was creating a secret military weapon!"

This was a conversation between two housewives living in Senka at their town's marketplace.

The week after, Senka attacked.

* * *

"Sir, sir!" The captain of the army, Utsunomiya Toramaru, had just barged into the king's room.

"What is it, Toramaru? I'm trying to have lunch with my sister!" The king, Gouenji Shuuya, snapped.

"Sir, our scouts have reported that on the west of the country, soldiers bearing the Senka flag have been spotted approaching Kowa."

"What?! Senka's attacking?!" The king roared.

"Nii-san, maybe they heard about the Lullaby of Death." Princess Yuuka, despite the attack, was much calmer than her brother.

"Toramaru."

"Hai, Gouenji-sama?"

"If it really is an attack, then we have no other choice but to send in the Lullaby of Death, understand?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll alert them."

Toramaru hurried off. Yuuka looked at her brother with worry.

"Is this right, Nii-san?"

"We have no choice, Yuuka."

"I understand. But I still feel sorry for them."

* * *

The letter written by Toramaru quickly made its way to a certain girl's hands.

"So those are the orders. Rin." The girl turned towards her co-leader.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Tell the rest that if those bastards from Senka dare attack us, we'll send them to hell."

Rin smirked.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but Honekoneko2 and I have been planning this for quite some time. Ok, PM the form to either Honekoneko2 or me! Some info: Sora and Rin are our OCs. No reserving crushes/spots. We'll accept a total of 14 OCs of both genders. There are currently 0 open spots.**

**Name: (last name, first name)**

**Age: (13-18)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (Include flaws)**

**Colour: (Just choose one of the following: Red, White, Black or Yellow)**

**Skills: (Anything useful in a war. Eg. One-on-one combat, long distance combat, spying etc.)**

**Weapons:**

**Crush: (Taken: Amemiya Taiyou, Fei Lune, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Yukimura Hyouga, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Saryuu Evans, Kariya Masaki, Matsukaze Tenma, SSC Yuuichi, Kishibe Taiga, Kita Ichiban, Shuu)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothing: (This is a war. Clothing should keep the OC's skills in mind. We can't have a spy wearing a frilly dress that's bright yellow, can we?)**

**Other info:**

**That's it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Lullaby of Death

"Nii-san..." Yuuka stared at her brother, worried. The war was still raging on and Kowa was on the losing end.

"I'm fine, Yuuka. Toramaru! Bring in the leader of the Mirror of the Beast!"

Toramaru bowed his head and ran off towards the restricted area of the palace. Why is it restricted? Well, it's not safe for unarmed people to wander into the territory of sixteen trained assassins.

When Toramaru entered the room, he instinctively felt a shiver run down his spine. He took wary glances around the dark room, awaiting the signal.

There. A flash of white light shaped like a wolf. That was the signal that the leader of the Mirror of the Beast was ready to see him.

Back in the throne room, Yuuka questioned her brother.

"Mirror of the Beast? What's that?"

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. The Lullaby of Death has been separated into two groups to make training easier. One group, Mirror of the Beast, is led by Kagome Sora. The other group, Flame of the Rose, is led by her sister, Rin."

"I see. Nii-san, are… Are you really sending them out?"

"Yes. We have no choice, Yuuka."

At that moment, Toramaru entered the throne room with figure wearing a black hooded cape.

"Kagome Sora…"

The figure threw the good back, revealing a girl with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"Let me guess, those bastards from Senka are still attacking and you want us to kill all of them."

The two siblings blinked. It was a long time since either of them spoke to Sora, and they had forgotten the girl's bluntness.

"W-Well, it's not like that…" Yuuka struggled to put the task in better words.

"Give up, Yuuka. What I said was the truth."

Yuuka sighed. "You're right."

"Well, you already know your task."

"Whatever."

Gouenji was getting annoyed with this girl's attitude. He stood up and yelled at her.

"I'm your king, and I demand some respect!"

Sora just rolled her eyes. "Considering I know I could kill you two right here right now easily, that's a rather difficult demand."

Gouenji just sat back down and muttered, "I give up."

"Anyways, see ya later." Sora turned and walked out of the throne room with a wave. Toramaru ran after him. The last thing he wanted was for Sora to stab someone if that unlucky person happened to irritate her.

Once ensuring that Sora had made it back to the Lullaby of Death headquarters without murdering anybody, he promptly took his leave.

Sora clapped her hands and almost instantly the dark room was filled with 15 other children, all wearing similar capes to hers, the only difference being the colours. There were red capes, yellow capes, white capes and more black capes. Her sister, Rin, with her red cape fluttering as she ran forward, took her place beside Sora.

"Listen up. The king ordered that in one week's time, we spring into action. So this week's training will be especially tough. Can you handle that?"

"Of course, Sora."

"Sure thing, Leader."

"Would we really say no?"

Sora grinned. Nothing less from the Lullaby of Death.

"Okay, now training starts!"

The children all shuffled out of the room to their respective training zones. Rin looked at her sister and smirked.

"I bet you just went in, got on the king's nerves and left. The entire 'The king ordered that in one week's time' thing was just to give us time to prepare."

"You know me too well. If I actually listened to that guy, we would have jumped into battle right away. That's why we're losing this goddamn war. He's too dumb to realise that instead of just sitting there like some idiot, he should be planning army strategies. Well, who cares? Now that we're fighting, this war might as well be considered over."

"Yep. Well, I'm going to check up on their training."

"See ya, Rin."

The two sisters waved to each other and went to the Flame of the Rose and Mirror of the Beast training sections respectively.

* * *

The first person Rin checked up on was Ayase Kanade. The girl had light brown hair and light purple eyes. She immediately stopped when she saw her silver and black haired leader.

"R-Rin-san!"

"Kanade, you didn't have to stop practicing."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Rin dropped her head into her palm. "For cryin' out loud, stop apologising so much! Keep training."

"O-Okay, Rin-san."

Rin watched with her dark-blue eyes as Kanade threw her Kusarigama around, effectively hitting the targets. She's known the girl for ten years, and the girl has never changed. She's still the shy, timid girl who loves to read and apologises for every little thing. She was very worried for the other girl. How would she survive on the battlefield?

"Kanade, I'll return you your book later. Keep on training. Also, after this week, try to at least not to dislike war. We have to fight. There's no changing that fact."

"Y-Yes, Rin-san."

The 14-year-old left the room to check up on her other teammates while Kanade continued training, with her leader's words weighing heavily on her mind.

'War…'

* * *

"You've shot every target in the head so far."

Edogawa Ikiko looked up from her sniper to see her leader leaning against the doorway. After around ten years of shooting with a sniper, she'd gotten used to the loud sound of a gunshot. Hence she threw away the headphones she used to cover her ears with.

"I'd rather kill my targets quick and fast instead of getting them to bleed to death."

She walked over to her leader.

"Dammit, you're so tall, Ikiko! You give me a height complex!"

"Ah, sorry." Ikiko smiled and bent down so that she was at eye level with her leader. "Is this better?" And the two girls burst out laughing.

"So, braid today?" Rin played with the elder girl's long light blue hair. "Guess I owe Sora money."

"Do you and your sister always bet on how I style my hair?"

"Yes."

Ikiko laughed and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Anyways, you have to go check up on the others, Rin."

"Yeah, see ya later, Ikiko."

The leader skipped out of the room while the sixteen-year-old girl picked up her sniper, preparing for another round of shooting.

* * *

"Good job, Akara." Hanaraki Akara paused her battle with the robot and sheathed her rapier.

"Really? I think I did rather badly this time."

Rin smacked the younger girl's head. "Stop thinking so negatively, Akara!"

"O-Okay," the girl responded with the usual soft tone while rubbing her head.

"Listen, Akara, just because you joined later than the rest of us, doesn't mean that you're weaker!"

"B-But look at Sora-san. She's the same age as me, but I'm still so weak while she's the leader of the Mirror of the Beast."

"Akara, get all negative thoughts out of your head. If you enter battle like that, you'll never survive."

The scarlet-haired girl nodded her head.

"Okay, Rin-chan."

The girl watched with her violet eyes as her leader gave her a reassuring smile and left. She took a deep breath.

'No negative thoughts, huh?'

* * *

"Here." Ikoue Yurio looked up as her leader threw her a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks."

"So, how's your training coming along?"

"Fine. In fact, I'm sure I could take on the entire country of Senka by myself."

"And that's why you were the first one I chose to join the Flame of the Rose."

"Huh?"

"With an attitude like that, Sora would have killed you already."

"I'm sure I can beat her."

"If you could, you'd be the leader, not Sora."

That last statement silenced Yurio. It was a known fact that she was still annoyed by the fact that a girl 2 years younger than her could become one of the leaders of the Lullaby of Death. She wasn't so mad at Rin, as she was only one year younger than her. But Sora…!

Yurio finished off her chocolate bar and continued training with her scythe.

Rin smirked and left the room, leaving Yurio to herself.

'Why wasn't I chosen…?!'

* * *

"Graceful."

Kaname Yukiko stopped her routine to see her leader applauding.

"Hello, Rin."

"Emotionless as always, I see." Rin knew that Yukiko was also upset like Yurio about the fact that despite her age, she wasn't chosen as a leader. And it was worse for Yukiko, as she was eighteen, so she was mad about both leaders being younger than her. The only difference was that unlike Yurio, Yukiko didn't show her anger, choosing to channel it into her training. Which was good.

"Continue dancing." Rin loved getting on Yukiko's nerves. It was like a small challenge to herself. To see what ticked Yukiko off. And she knew Yukiko hated it when she called the routine 'dancing'. Well, who could blame her? The silvery blonde haired older girl's attacks with her hand fans really looked like it belonged on a stage and not in the training room with targets everywhere.

Without a word, Yukiko continued her training, her pale blues eyes focused on hitting the targets. She barely noticed her leader leave the room.

* * *

"Five arrows at once? That's daring."

Kanashii Hana looked up from her bow.

"That's because we have only one week left." Her soft voice was barely audible.

"Good. Continue." The brunette went back to shooting.

"Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Miss." Rin shook her head. "Try again, Hana." Hana narrowed her dual coloured eyes, one black and one green, at the arrow which had gone off target slightly to the right.

"Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Miss. Maybe you should stop for a while, Hana." For the fourth time in a row, the last arrow had not hit the centre of the target.

"I won't give up." Hana aimed her five arrows and shot them at the arrows for the fifth time.

"Five hits. Good job, Hana." Satisfied with her teammate's progress, Rin left the room with Hana smiling.

* * *

"Fight with me, Rin-san." Rin smirked.

"Seriously, Yume? I won't fight with you. I'll floor you within 5 minutes."

"No you won't. I've beaten so many people. I doubt I'll lose to you."

"Who's the leader here?"

"… You are."

"Glad you know that."

Takanashi Yume sheathed her sword. She flipped her sky blue hair and bowed to her leader.

"I apologise for my impudence, Rin-san."

"Geez, what the hell are you apologising for? Y'know, I'm sure Sora would have loved to have you, Yurio and Yukiko on her team if not for you guys' personality."

"What do you mean, Rin-san?"

"Great, you erased that memory. Yurio's arrogant. You know that. Sora hates people like that. Same with Yukiko, although not as bad. Yukiko has quite a bit of pride. That's why I had to quickly claim those two as part of the Flame of the Rose. If not, I'll bet there would be daily fights. As for you, I was kinda surprised when Sora didn't choose you, as she took all the other yanderes and yangires. But although you're respectful, you still take too much pride in your wins for Sora's liking."

"I see, Rin-san."

"Anyways, keep practicing. Tomorrow you'll train with the gun, okay?"

"Yes, Rin-san."

* * *

Rin left the room and heaved a sigh of relief. She was finally done checking up on the training. Now, as long as nothing happened, she could train in peace with Sora. She turned and headed towards her training room.

* * *

Sora hated checking up on her teammates' training. She would prefer to train with Rin instead of walking around the entire section just watching others train. But it was her duty as the leader of the Mirror of the Beast.

She entered the first room.

* * *

In the room, Arashi Kanna was fighting one-on-one with a robot. Her two swords were attacking the robot from all directions.

"Pause."

Kanna stopped her training to see her blue-haired leader standing at the doorway. The girl's eyes went from blue to their natural emerald green.

"How was it, Sora?"

"Good. Keep it up. But if I have to drag you out before you knock yourself unconscious again, that'll be the last time I allow you to train without someone watching over you."

"Yes, Sora."

Sora left the brunette to train. Although she didn't show it, she was concerned about her teammate.

'That girl is definitely going to knock herself training.'

Sighing, she entered the next room.

* * *

Fujimoto Miharu, like Kanna, was fighting one-on-one with a robot.

"Miharu." The brunette stopped her battle with the robot.

"Leader." Her voice was so soft Sora had to strain to hear her.

"Keep it up."

Sora left the room. With Miharu, conversations were never longer than ten minutes.

'If not for their different personalities, I'd have trouble differentiating Kanna and Miharu. Is it common to have brown hair and green eyes?'

Next room.

* * *

Hanabusa Ichigo was practicing throwing her small knives at the moving targets. Sora always felt that Ichigo was similar to her, although she's never favoured Ichigo among all the others.

"Good job. Though not as good as me."

The scarlet-haired girl looked up. "It's the pupil's task to defeat the master."

Sora smirked. Nothing less from Ichigo.

"Good job. Almost 100% accuracy. Keep it up. Also, I'll return the disk to you later."

One thing she liked about Ichigo was that the brown-eyed girl had introduced her to something called 'anime'. It was interesting to watch.

She left the room. Like Miharu, ten minutes of conversation would be a miracle with Ichigo.

Next. Sora sighed. What she would give to just walk off to her training and ignore the others. But she still had to check up on them. She didn't want anything bad happening to her teammates, people she's been training with, chatting with, eating with, and living with for at least five years.

* * *

Kurosaki Maria's training that day was similar to Ichigo's. The black haired girl stopped when she noticed her leader standing at the doorway.

"Sora."

"Maria." Like Ichigo, Sora felt that if they had met on different circumstances, they would have become close friends.

"Nice job. Same as Ichigo. Keep it up. Also, from what I've heard, drinking isn't allowed at the age of fourteen. So if you turn up drunk later, I won't hesitate to hit you."

"Yes, Sora." Sora looked closely into Maria's dark purple eyes. They were completely clear. If she had been drinking, she would have a slightly dazed look.

Sora left the room. During the short and uncommon visits to town, she saw many signs that said that drinking was only for people over sixteen years' old. So that means… Shikei, Yukihiro, Ikiko and Yukiko could drink alcohol.

Ah, who cares? It'll be another three years before she's sixteen. Or, at least, that's what Yuuka told her.

Next room.

* * *

Mayuzumi Yasuna was shooting with her bow and arrows. It took the purple haired girl some time to realise her leader standing at the doorway.

"Yasuna." To be honest, if they hadn't met _here_, she would have become friends with almost everyone else. Well, maybe not Yume, Yukiko and Yurio. Wow, did she have a problem with people whose names started with Y? Well, she chose Yasuna for her team, so that probably wasn't the case.

"Oh! Sora-chan!" She opened her mocha coloured eyes wide. The look was so innocent, anyone else would have been taken in.

"Drop the act, Yasuna."

"Fine. What's up?"

"What do you think? Daily rounds."

"Oh. Well, as you can see, I'm fine here, so you can get on with your rounds. I'm sure you're just itching to get to your own training."

"Well, okay. Don't forget to check the computers later."

"Sure. Bye, Sora."

"Bye, Yasuna."

Yasuna knew her quite well, it seems. Well, next room.

* * *

Ryūketsu Shikei was a strange girl. At least, to Sora. She never took anything seriously. Well, maybe that's why Sora chose her for her team. She was spinning around with that huge sword of hers. What did she call it? Shikai? Ah, whatever. A sword's a sword.

The white haired girl stopped her fight and looked at the younger girl with her blood red eyes.

"Hey, Sora-chan!"

"Hey, Shikei. Looks like you're doing well."

"Yep! I know you want to get this over and done with, so I'm fine."

"Thanks, Shikei."

Sora left the room. Sometimes, Shikei's attitude unnerved her. Last room. Finally.

* * *

Yukihiro Namida was the only boy in the Lullaby of Death, although he didn't find it awkward. All the others treated him equally, some practically acting like boys, with Sora, despite being female and three years younger than him, stronger than him. However, while the girls always addressed each other by their first name, he is addressed by his last name. He also addresses all the other girls by their last name, with the exception of Sora. Actually, he could consider Sora his younger sister, as she was the first one to communicate with him when he first joined.

"Yukihiro-san." He was also the only one who she addressed with a suffix.

"Sora."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, try shooting some."

He handed her a few blades he called Kunai. Sora took them, spun them around her hand, aimed and threw the blades at the target. She missed.

"Damn it."

"Well, you barely missed it. That's really good, considering this is your first time using them."

"Thanks, Yukihiro-san."

"No problem. Now go on. You need to train with Rin."

The blue haired girl smiled at him. Just at she was about to leave, she turned back to the blond boy.

"Yukihiro-san, I would be very happy if you could do something about your shyness and lack of confidence."

The boy blinked. "Okay, Sora."

With that, Sora left the room.

The minute she closed the door, she broke into a huge smile and dashed off to her own training room.

'Finally!'

* * *

"Sora, you're late."

"Be quiet, Rin."

The two sisters grinned at each other as Sora started up their training regimen. Their routine for that day was 'Knives, Blades, Daggers and other sharp things'.

And suddenly the room was filled with flying blades.

* * *

**Thanks to all who submitted your OCs. As you can see, this chapter was about introducing the OCs and their different skills. They were separated by the colour that was chosen in the form. Red and Yellow went to Flame of the Rose and Black and White went to Mirror of the Beast. The colours and group names were inspired by the show RWBY. Whenever I hear the song This Will Be The Day, I feel inspired to write this story. If your OC was OOC, just tell me how she/he was OOC and how should I change her/him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
